Empyrean Class (Azalea)
Azalea Unique existences even among the Revenants, Azalea is a Empyrean-Class True Ancesto'r' an incarnated form of pity and balance. She can be considered as a vampiric creature from birth, however, unlike Vampires and other blood-sucking species, the root of her bloodlust is psychological rather than physical. Also, because she is part of nature, can use the power to alter creation to change the world around her accordingly to her thoughts. She can be classified as a type of Dragon and her origin is of a Mystery that cannot be reached by mere mortals. Having vampiric traits she retains the flaw of vampiric bloodlust, A purely psychological impulse that pushes her to suck the life of others and even creation itself, because there is no physical reason behind those impulses there is no definite cure for her. Thus, She has slept through her childhood until she is mature enough to have self-control. From that point on, She must use her own powers to keep the impulses in check. That is why, even though she have the capacity to manipulate nature and creation at will, she never fight at 100% as most of her powers is already being used to restrain herself. Abilities and Powers Though her class and abilities aren't really suitable for prolonged combat, She was well versed in fights and ambushes which has allowed her to dominate her opponents many times. Her chances of victory in combat were quite high. Still, Azalea tends to lose against specialized counters to her abilities. Despite her shortcomings, Azalea is confident enough that she won't be so easily defeated by someone who only relies too much in using magic and energies. Moreover, she is a master when gathering information about a certain topic, With her combat capabilities quite lacking for a Empyrean, so long as she preserves her safety, she maintains the skill to escape from nearly all harm—meaning that she never engages any opponents herself. and favors a "high risk, high return" tactic, where "returns" is related to the fruits of her observation. Traits (MAIN) Athasia-Class Transcendency: A variant of transcendent energy having both Angelic and Demonic origins, It is the Direct result of the existence of sentience in the universe, in particular the intelligent and most powerful species of the Universe also known as Archdemons and Seraphs. It is Considered to be a dark reflection of the material universe, the Athasia-Class is an ocean of chaotic psychic energy, raw power given physical form. Stirred by strong emotion, action and desire. As a result of having both Angelic and Demonic properties amplified by the Draconic origin of it's founder the user of this power can access and utilize almost all abilities that are connected to it's origins. Twice as strong when used against it's own origins. * (Athasia Crest ( Ranquesa ) is a technique that comes along the Athasia Class Transcendency, in which the user absorbs offensive magic/energy designed to harm the enemy into her own body, to the point where it fuses with their very soul. The technique feeds on the user's body and soul, but in return the user gains power many times in exchange for their Soul. Secondly by canting "Supplementum", they will absorb the magic into themselves, but not merge with it, where they can release it at a later time. Necromancy: Azalea is a Necromancer, capable of both raising the dead as ghouls, turning her victims into a powerful ghost, reanimating corpses, as well as developing specialized miasma to even infect and take control of living things. In the event an living thing could not be controlled by her abilities, their healing factors could still be severely limited by the miasma. Whenever she kills her opponent their soul will be captured for later use, Though after destroying entire civilizations and draining other dimensions dry she has billions of raging spirits inside of her. Celestial Binding: A Skill that allows the user to use the abilities of their clones and replicas, Specifically her other known Identities a unnamed Silver Haired woman, Skandia, Sharrar...as her true form is a black dragon her Humanoid appearances are the appearance of her Replicas. The second ability is to create clones of herself through quantum cloning. This means that instead of being controlled by the original body, each one of them is the "real" body and is individually controlled by Azalea. Which means that it does not matter if the "original one" gets destroyed, it will just keep going as long as at least one of them survives, The Cloning ability has no limit as long as she has energy to make up for the cost of this ability meaning that a endless stream of Replicas bearing the same power will multiply continuously. The main tactic of this defensive ability is to keep multiplying till the enemy gets overwhelmed by its sheer numbers and firepower. Replicas destroyed would be replicated nearly instantly, often with the newly formed clone continuing the action of its predecessor. Spatial Dominion: Vicinity Control: A form of displacement magecraft that substitutes something for something else. Derived from Alchemy, the system has a fundamental rule that the replacement will always suffer from degradation. Thought of as basic yet complex magecraft, there are very few who use it, limiting it mostly to the Azalea herself. Where she specializes in it, allowing her to switch a multitude of things.It allows her to displace the soul and consciousness of others into stuffed animals and other objects, replacing them with pseudo-personalities like those used in her Dolls or replicas. She can change the relations of door and windows in a building, allowing for them to be changed in an instant to confuse enemies or just a simple prank. Displacing a portion of space can place hostile projectiles behind the enemy, allowing her own projectiles to change trajectory by shifting space, allow for her to have her limbs appear anywhere, and make her enemy's own sword swings hit them from behind. also she can grab at a person's heart by displacing their body around her hand, create a portal by displacing space to reach out to someone as simple as grasping the air when she is already grasping her victim's heart. Though the limit of this ability is that she needs vision or knows where her targets are along with it's effective range of 100 meters. Counterfeit Timelord (Nega-Genesis): One of the fruits of her experiments, This ability allows her to manipulate and consume time, Infused with her Nega-genesis she can literately alter anything related to creation of the mortal and spiritual realm, This also allows her to consume the time of other beings regressing their progress and losing their acquired powers. Though as her victims get consumed their souls are preserved along with their timelines allowing her to revive anyone she killed or simply anyone she knows giving her the power to control both life and death via time altering and consuming. This ability can only be used if her target is within a 100 meter circular radius and she has vision of her designated target. Regression NEGA-Genesis: This ability allows her to consume anything that she can see ,This power is so great, even plants and objects she's merely looking 'at' will be turned into nothingness, and concrete and metal will become natural stone. It is strong enough that even Azalea herself is vulnerable if she looks upon her own reflection while using it. Skill (Specialization) Reflections: 'Revolves around the use of the sources of reflections from glass, Mirrors, water and other things that give a reflection, This ability allows the user to appear/attack countlessly even if they are not moving the attacks would be coming directly from the reflections and the results would be both devastating and relentless. Additionally by splattering her blood on a reflection the attacks would then scale stronger x3 based on the target's strength '(Specialization) Master Swordmanship/Melee Specialist: '''Raised as a dreadlord from a very young age, she is very powerful, as stated by many inhabitants of Avallone. At a very young age, she was said to be immensely talented in assassination and was the best during her time. She was able to successfully kill multiple targets and assassins alike without any injuries. Her sword appears to be bound to her innate ability Sadist's Reform.Though she uses a 2 sword fighting style amplified by her curses and arcane prowess. many of her quarry compared her to the grim reaper, every strike she makes is lethal and capable of killing anyone if it hits. '''Systema (Melee Specialist): A hand to hand fighting style that requires the body to be free of tensions, filled with endurance, flexibility, effortless movement, and explosive potential; the "spirit" or psychological state has to be calm, free of anger, irritation, fear, self-pity, delusion, ego and pride.It has four pillars - Breathing, Relaxation, Body Position, and Movement, as well as utilizing an attacker's momentum against him and controlling the six body levers (elbows, neck, knees, waist, ankles, and shoulders) through pressure point applications. This fighting style is more focused on counter attacking the opponent rather than being the aggressive one. (Re-directing the attacker's trajectory and simultaneously attacking him in the process in different directions while the attacker regains his poise, Block,Strike,Strike,Strike) Master-Counter (Melee defense Specialist): Though her ability and skill to wield melee weapons are lacking compared to other specialized users she is excellent at using counter attacks and parrying maneuver in order to go toe to toe with the stronger opposition. Revenant Empyrean: The highest class among the revenants this skill allows her to utilize supernatural prowess,specifically to dominate her opponent. the pre-requisite of this ability is that the opponent must be stronger than oneself other-wise this ability would simply be in a average level which would be on-par with a triple-S class. Eternum: Azalea's familiar that resides in her ruby ring, upon death this familiar would take over her body and continue to fight while at the same time consuming the body's timespan to revive the fallen Azalea by reverting the cause and effect that happened within a certain timespan. Abilities Shatter': Azalea '''inflicts emotional and psychological torment on her victims. the violation of privacy and consent, extreme humiliation that annihilates all sense of self-esteem, near-absolute helplessness even against the target's very own mind and body, and the corrupt perversion of what could otherwise be a source of identity and joy. * '''Paranoia: '''A form of autohypnosis using the tension of the situation and the fear to lost everything for the very meaning of their action thus creating anxiety and hallucinations, making her target blind as their mind would be clouded with the fear to lose everything that motivates them, even to the point that they can feel the effects of what they see. the stronger the motivation and resistance of the target towrds the effect of paranoia the greater the effect until they succumb. * '''Penumbra: '''A defensive skill characterized by the presence of two or more distinct or split identities also known as Aspects that continually have power over the Caster's situtation. With this spell active the caster would have a split Aspect completely hidden as a defensive measure when he/she takes damage, Directing the damage and effects to the aspect and forcing it to bear all the damage/effects that her body took in order to protect herself. As the damage and effects are automatically directed to the aspect as it makes contact with the caster the end result would be the caster completely unscatthed. * '''Cystal of Torment: '''Allows Azalea to crystallize the ground or her targets which causes them a almost infinite amount of reflections which allows her to almost attack in every source of reflection. This also allows her to create Ice from nothingness by solidifying the water particles or moisture from the air, Also the crystals are imbued with demonic/chaotic energies in the form of blue flames. * '''Final Masquerade: '''Plants nightmares into those who gaze at her, Rendering them blind from reality as their vision would be replaced with a non-existent situation, This ability bypasses the target's mind defenses as by simply gazing at her they would subconsciously acknowledge her presence.As the victims possibly dont realize that they arent able whether or not to believe in something, If they subconsciously believe so will the nightmares from their past happen again. * '''Dusk Blade: '''Imbues her mind attacks with both chaos and order, By mixing both conflicting energies within a confined area (Target's mind) those energies would disrupt the emotions and physiological balance turning the target insane or unstable. '''7th Magic (Life-Caster):' An ability that allows one to control earth and life. It awakens the power of plants from any thing in a 100 meter radius, This ability not only controls earth and plants, but also several other creatures she can also utilize microscopic fungus and microorganisms that exists in the atmosphere make them grow, turning them into her servants. These monsters are in category B+ and come out every time she swings her weapon. These monsters are also very acidic and can easily melt metal. She can also utilize this ability to heal any organic being. Aspect of the Abyss: Ruin of Astaroth (Takes 2 turns to fully cast): The Ultimate and most powerful spell of the Abyssal Aspect that it uses 100% of the user’s remaining magics and 90% of the user’s remaining strength along with the Eleven-phrase chant "I am the one who slays and captures gods. / I am the one who knows the end and the founder of genesis. / Return thyself to the cycle of providence, / The five elements to Chaos, / And sever the links woven between images and truth. / Now all of creation shall perish here, / At the distant ends of the Abyss,/The Aspect of Terror and Destruction,/ thou who is death itself,/ bring forth the great hellfire,/ that judges all creations. After finishing the chant a Magic crest bearing the eight pointed star of Chaos would appear and along with it a presence of Extreme Magic that calls forth a wave made out of contradicting elements along with a chaos compound that incinerates everything within its path. Even after the attack ends, the flames of Chaos are supposed to last for all eternity unless Azalea orders them to disappear or the caster is killed or rendered unconscious. The side-effects of this ability is extremely destructive that chaos cracks within surfaces affected similar to those in the Region of Palmaris. Along those who got hit by the spell would experience an eternal death akin to be absorbed blackhole or burned by a sun made of hellfire, where they would be disassembled on the molecular level. disappearing, leaving no trace of their existence behind. -Death Cracks siphons energy, Life-force, oxygen, earth, water, etc, turning the area into a desolate wasteland and poisoning the air, The only answer to this corruption are sealing and barrier techniques to prevent it’s spreading ability. Focus: By focusing solely on herself and her opponent’s aura it would allow her to see where they will be coming from and how they will attack, making it extremely easy for her to dodge incoming attacks, However this can only be achieved by sealing off the user’s other senses making her blind to everything else except the Focused target. Equipment Grimoire of Caucus: (Main) Wielder of this relic would posses the ability to steal the magic or powers of others to strengthen her own, usually needing some sort of physical contact in order to steal their magic such as kissing or at least skin contact. However, if she consumes too much from an adversary, their life becomes in danger. Regardless, once she has eaten her opponent's magic, she can now use their spells as much as possible, even augmenting them with her own magic. In addition to snatching their magic, Azalea is also gaining access to any of their origins, allowing her to understand their magic better and greatly expand her knowledge. Counterfeiter (Armaments): Whatever her replica's have she also has it, also any weapon that is related to the root of the mortal and spiritual realm she can also acquire it, this ability allows her to have a infinite number of weapons, Though after destroying civilizations and dimensions she has access to their weapons though she doesnt care about the countless S-grade weapons as she casually uses it by throwing it at the enemy instead of using it as a melee (ex.swords). however she prefers to use polearms,daggers and swords over anything else. ARONDLIGHT: Dioscuria-Class Armor D.R.A ( Dimensional Reactive Armor): A suit of tactical gear with a defense that consists of 3 layers the first layer is known as Duranium plating which is tougher than diamonds along with it’s innate resistance to energies magical,Astral and chaotic, The moment that a penetrator makes contact with the duranium plating it would act like a nervous system sending the data to the 2 layer , The 2 Layer is known as SV-4s this layer acts as a counter to magical or projectile hits that manages to pierce through the first layer the SV-4s is comprised of passive energies that mimic the effects of the penetrator making it a perfect counter as produced by a penetrator. The counter-explosion of energies would disrupt the internal effects of the penetrator so that its momentum is distributed in all directions rather than towards the target, greatly diminishing its effectiveness. And lastly the 3 layer Dimensional Barrier ''', which absorbs all forms of matter as well as any type of radiation, such as light and radio-waves, along with electricity, kinetic energy, "pure energy", and virtually anything else even organic beings. However lining of the 3 layer that allows the Barrier to absorb, physically inhibits it from seeing what is in front of it. It can be speculated there is a very small time delay before the barrier-shield annihilates matter it comes into contact with. '''This gaps are easy to spot if the Armor is closely observed upon activation of the barrier. this armor features several abilities such as it's HuD vision when using the helm which features several vision frequencies such as Infrared, Energy Sensors,Radar Waves,Air Current effects it also possess limited precognitive abilities-it allows the user to see a few seconds into the future through its screen. It also has reinforced Soles and palm leaving those parts as gaps along with the left waist which function as her sensor receiver, The reason behind this is should the left waist be covered it would completely seal the vision of the user, The having the 3rd layer of the armor on the souls of its feet or ground contact surfaces would make it sink to the ground and if the 3rd layer is in the palms it would prevent the user from using their weapons and thus the very invincibility of this armor prevents the user to be completely covered by it the dioscuria-class also features liquid metal alloy in both 1st and 2nd layers allowing it reform and heal whenever it takes damage.